


Puppy Love

by IzaChanLuv



Category: K (Anime), Project K - Fandom
Genre: Bantose, Cuddles, Eventual Sex, Fluff, FujiEric, Had To Rewrite Because I Spelled Kousuke's Freaking Name Wrong, I Have No Motivation..., Kissing, M/M, Mikorei - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, SaruMi - Freeform, The fault in our stars, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/pseuds/IzaChanLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Kousuke are just best friends right? Wrong! Even Chitose is suspicious of their "relationship" and he has every right to be. It's apparent to everyone-except the blonde and red head themselves. Will they finally see the romance in their "overly affectionate" relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Austinattack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinattack/gifts).



> Haven't written in like forever. :) Okay sorry if Eric seems OOC

Eric Surt stared at the clock for what seemed to be the millionth time. It was four thirty and Fushijima had promised to be home at five. Eric didn't really like waiting around doing nothing, but he felt like doing anything else would be bothersome. Irritably, he made his way into the kitchen in search of junk food. Nothing, of course. His roommates healthy eating habits seemed relentless. Everything in the cabinets was either sugar free, baked, or contained no more than seven grams of salt. Ew, not worth it. He contemplated going to the refrigerator, but he knew the only thing in there was tofu and vegetables. How Fushijima managed to stay a vegetarian amongst all the wonderful meat in the world the blonde would never know. He slumped in the nearest chair and decided to text the red head that was ever so present on his mind. He unlocked his phone and selected his contact. 

Eric: Kousuke  
A minute later  
Bestie: At work but yeah :)  
Eric: There is like nothin to do.  
2 Minutes later  
Bestie: Aw I'm sorry. :( Well Yo just told me he was bored. Wanna try texting him?  
Eric: I'll think about it.  
Eric: Kousuke  
Bestie: Yeah?  
Eric: Bring back mint ice cream plz k now go back to work  
Eric: Whatever that is  
Bestie: Lol I work at TGIF but kay :) Have fun. Be home soon. ;)

He scrolled to Chitose's contact, pausing only to stare at his inner background. He'd caught Kosuke drooling on his pillow and saw it as the perfect embarrassing background. Not to say he didn't have any nice pictures of his best friend, his outer background was Kousuke with his hair down fresh out the shower after all. The blonde idly pressed Chitose's contact. 

Eric: Yo  
Immediately he received  
Yo Chitose: Was that a Yo joke? Haaaa lol  
Eric: Ig  
Yo Chitose: Well what's up blondie. I was texting babe ;)  
Eric: You mean ur current victim  
Yo Chitose: Saborouta knew what he was gettin into ;)  
Eric: Ew I don't want any implications of your ever present sex life :(  
Yo Chitose: Aw shuddup it's more interesting than urs  
Eric: Pervert  
Yo Chitose: Virgin  
Eric: Ugh why are we talking about this  
Yo Chitose: U started this. ;) Can't back out now \\[• - •]/  
Eric: Yeah whatevs  
Yo Chitose: Lol. Now u and Fujishima, tell me about it ;)  
Eric: Wha???  
Yo Chitose: Aw cmon I'm not dumb.  
Yo Chitose: There's something going on right? ;)  
Eric stared at his phone in disbelief. Is that how Chitose saw their friendship? Fujishima was his best friend, the guy who got him off the streets, his roommate. That pervert had a weird idea of what friends were like.  
Eric: Uh yeah no  
Yo Chitose: So the guy's asexual, doesn't mean anything  
Eric: Uh yes it does it means he doesn't like girls  
Eric: Or guys  
Yo Chitose: Oh  
The blonde shook his head at his fellow clansmen's antics. Obviously Chitose doesn't know the first thing about Fujishima or his sexuality. The guy could watch a porn marathon and not get the least bit aroused. Does he watch porn? When would he even... Whatever it's not like I care about what he does on his spare time.  
Yo Chitose: That's dumb  
Eric: That's what he likes so whatevs -_-  
Yo Chitose: I think SOMEONE needs a virtual hug!  
Eric: I don't  
Yo Chitose: Meanie. Well I'll ttyl cause babe's bringing McD's /(# ~#)/  
Eric: Have fun :)

Just as the teen was about to lay on his back and die from boredom, the sound of a door unlocking could be heard. 

"Welcome home." Eric greeted making his way over to the door with a grin. 

Fujishima turned on his heel and patted his shorter friend's head happily. Eric may not be a dog, but old habits die hard. "Hey Eric. Wait long?"

Eric quickly shook his head in response before he began searching Fujishima for the ice cream. 

"Right here." The red head smiled as he waved the desired container over Eric's head. "Buttttt."

"But what." Eric inwardly groaned at the thought of Fujishima's conditions. 

"But you have to eat what I brought home for dinner."

"Am I going to like it?"

"Hopefully~" Fujisjima said in a sing song voice as he brought the mystery grocery bags to the stove. "Do you wanna help with dinner or set the table?"

"Table." Eric called as he went to collect the silverware. Their apartment was a small one. It had one kitchen, a living room that followed the house's black and white theme, one bathroom, and two bedrooms. Technically one room was Eric's and the other room was Fujishima's but the pair quickly found it benefitted them both to just share a bed with each other. The first night Eric had tried sleeping by himself, he spent the night crying, and had gotten no sleep. The second night he had gotten lonely and spent the night outside Fujishima's door. The third night he'd finally managed to sleep, but the red head had gotten worried and went to Eric's room to check up on him anyway. Eventually they settled on sharing a bed and that was that. 

Eric had been so lost in his thoughts that he hardly noticed when his roommate came up to him and tapped his shoulder. 

"It's done." 

"Eh? That was fast." The blonde narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is dinner? Now I'm really curious." 

Fujishima could only smile at his friend's cuteness. Eric really was cute to him—from the messy, sweet smelling hair, to his oversized jacket and childish tendencies. He must have stared too long because Eric blushed and sat down mumbling. 

"Ah sorry..." He mumbled blushing slightly himself. Eric looked away before they inevitably made eye contact. As agonising as it was, Fujishima didn't know what to do when things got like this. They would be doing something completely normal, and somehow they'd both end up with coloured cheeks in an uncomfortable situation. Generally the urbane redhead would know just what to do in such a situation, but with Eric, things were just different. 

"So... Uh dinner?" Eric asked finally looking away. 

"Oh fuck! Yeah!" Fujishima went in the kitchen to return with two pasta dishes with a creamy sauce. 

"You know I like pasta, but I know there's vegetables hiding among this." Eric warily picked through the noodles and pouted in his best friend's direction. 

"Hmm kinda, but not really. They're blended in the sauce." 

Eric dramatically groaned and hesitantly sampled his dinner. He closed his eyes in fear, expecting the worse, but immediately they opened and he ate more steadily. It'd been a challenge for the older male to make Eric eat healthy, and he counted this as a small victory. 

"You win this round." Eric muttered as he sipped his Mountain Dew. 

"I'd like to win the next one too." Fujishima tapped the soda can as he drank his bottled water. 

Eric rolled his eyes and laughed. "Not on your best day. 

While Fujishima had been dead serious, he was happy he was able to make his best friend laugh. It wasn't like Eric was an overly serious person, but he had his days when laughs seemed scarce. 

"Heartless." Fujishima shoved Eric's shoulder and ignored the happy feeling he got from the contact. They humorously discussed the pasta's texture as Eric happily enjoyed glimpses of Fujishima smiling. 

"What did you do while I was gone? I know you get bored." 

Eric waved his hand as if he'd been expecting the question. "A Bit O This And That." He smiled at his friends obvious surprise. 

"You listened to that Emilie Autumn song?" Fujishima had often been accredited with having a strange taste in music, and therefore Eric listening to anything he suggested was genuinely shocking. 

"Mhm. She's weird, but I like her. I really like her song... Opheliac? It's complex." The blonde collected the dishes and carefully put them in the dishwasher. 

"Mm. Thanks. I haven't forgotten your treat by the way." He pat Eric's head once more before going to the freezer. "You want a cone?" 

"Yeah!" Eric ran to the living room to find a movie. They may eat dinner in the dining room, but dessert was a different story. 

"Sprinkles?"

"Yeah."

"Hot fudge or hot chocolate?"

"Both."

Well there goes the healthy dinner they just had. 

"A cherry?"

"Stem included."

A few minutes later Fujishima came from the kitchen with the ice cream cones face down in a dish. Eric was sitting on his side of the couch, a large plaid blanket covering his lap. The movie was at the start screen illuminating the dark room. Fujishima raised an eyebrow at Eric's chosen movie. 

"The Fault In Our Stars? Isn't that the movie that 'made' Yata and Fushimi make up because it was so damn sad? Why this one?" It wasn't like he had anything against sad movies, but he knew Eric tended to get emotional. 

"Ehhh? It's fine...I'll make it." Eric dismissively waved his hand before happily accepting the ice cream from Fujishima. Said redhead sighed before sitting down and trying to enjoy the movie. Not surprisingly, the movie had it's share of cute moments before becoming insufferably sad. 

"She obviously likes him. Why is she being like that he's so sweet..." As Eric bounced around on the couch. Fujishima could only shake his head in displeasure. He'd seen movies like this before and was wary of Eric's ineluctable sadness. So the duo enjoyed the happy moments for a while—and then it got awkward. 

"Do you always take girls you like on picnics?"

"Yeah. That's probably why I'm still a virgin." Gus continued walking cheerfully as if he hadn't revealed something so personal. 

"You are not still a virgin!" Hazel gawked in disbelief. 

Fujishima bit his lip and looked at Eric from the corner of his eye. The blonde was biting his lip as well and was staring directly at the screen. They both knew that with a mentioning like that, sex was in the horizon. 

"Heh wow." Eric said dryly as he sorted through the melted remains of his mint chocolate chip. 

"Uhmmm... Yeah." Fujishima looked the other direction. He wasn't sure why, but all of a sudden the room became very torrid. He stole another glance at Eric and felt his chest tighten. Eric looked over at the older male and the two maintained an anxious—almost sensual type of eye contact. 

"Are you okay?" Eric asked tilting his head without breaking eye contact. 

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Quickly turning his head, 

Eric giggled immaturely much to Fujishima's chagrin and continued to watch the movie.

Surprisingly, thanks to televisions constant advertisement of it, the sex scene wasn't nearly as awkward. Not surprisingly, Eric cried when Augustus' death was revealed. The red head just sighed and attempted to comfort Eric by pulling him close and stroking his hair. Eric crying wasn't exactly new, but it wasn't exactly a normal occurrence either. 

"I knew it would happen, but fuck I didn't think It'd be like this." Eric had stopped crying but he still wore a pained expression. 

"We both knew it was coming, unfortunately." 

"Fuck though. Did it have to be like that?"

"So it seems." Fujishima offered a smile to his troubled best friend and Eric sighed in frustration.

They sat through the remainder of the movie in a comfortable silence. Fujishima realized that sometime, probably when he had been comforting Eric, he'd started rubbing small circles on Eric's hand. If Eric noticed, he didn't let on. As the credits began rolling, Eric repositioned himself so he was comfortably laying on Fujishima's shoulder. 

"Fucking sad ass movie." Eric sighed one again. Fujishima tried in vain to surprise the current that went through his body as Eric spoke on his neck. 

"Y-Yeah." He agreed hoping his blush wasn't visible in the dark living room. 

"Hey Kousuke?" Eric unconsciously registered how soft his voice sounded in the serene living room. 

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for watching this with me." 

"You're welcome."

They wordlessly stayed in each other's company for a few minutes curled up in one another. Somehow they ended up with intertwined fingers and Eric in Fujishima's lap. Neither would admit it—but both their hearts were beating like crazy. Wordlessly, Fujishima ran his fingers through Eric's soft blonde hair. Eric moaned softly in appreciation and it took everything the redhead had not to get a boner. Daringly, he moved his hands lower to stroke the contours of Eric's face. 

"Eric..."


End file.
